Tock's story
by GFLTheOrigin
Summary: Tock's story, is about, well Tock, and his adventures through space, with new group, and uhh, later on, if you like the story, lovers. (Don't know who the cover image owner is, but if someone could tell me thank you)
1. The beginning

_**Ch1: The Gathering**_

I smiled, *this might be fun after all,* I thought as I kept up with the women who had just, "recruited" me. I held onto my hat as I rounded a corner, firing a few shots back at them men who were chasing us, *this might be fun indeed.*

Wait, maybe I should start at the beginning, starting with my name, and species and all that. I am a Novakid, the western explorers of space, my name is Tock Dor, it's a weird name, I know, get used to it. I'm from a little planet out in the middle of nowhere, called New Texas, nothing special.

Anyways, it all started as I was walking into a diner, my guitar on my back, my duster hiding my pistols, only my rifle was showing as it was as well on my back. I was sitting down when some dames sat in front of me, one booth away, yes dames, if you don't like the lingo get the fuck out of my story. They were looking at me, no, not at me, behind me. I yawned lightly, and turned around to look at what they were staring at, it was a well known galactic criminal with a huge bounty on her head, Iron Maiden. *Just my luck, this day keeps getting worse and worse.*

I sat there drinking my drink, while the woman in front of me got ready to spring their trap, they got up and moved over to Maiden. The bodyguards got in the way, and were telling the girls to back off. Being the kind and courteous gentleman I was I went to help them out of the other men's grasps."Are these men bothering you ladies?" My soft country accent asked, as they looked at me, then the guards smirked, "No, we were just having some fun." Iron Maiden stated. Now this should've been my que to get out right? Too bad I'm also an idiot.

"Let them go," I said my voice getting more firm, then one of the henchman pulled a gun on me, and before he could do anything I had a bullet placed in his eye, one of my signature revolvers in my hand. Iron Maiden jumped up, while the guards pushed the women away and pulled up their guns. "Bring on ya bastards," I stated, spinning my guns in my hands, "I'm ready for ya." That's when the girls pulled out their weapons, one had a katana, she was a Hylotl, another had a laser rifle, and Apex, the third one had a huge hammer, which I have no clue where she hid it, but maybe it was because she was a glitch, and the last one put on some brass knuckles, don't know how much good those would do here but I guess humans think better with their fists than their actual heads. Anyways they got in their fighting stances as I held my guns out, while more guards walked in, the rest of the diners occupants ran out, not wanting to get hurt in the crossfire.

They pulled the first punch as they begin to fire, while I dodged like crazy, as the others began to pound and blow them away, I opened fire getting a few here and there, blood splattering the floor. It wasn't long until Iron Maiden was by herself, still trying to keep us away looking for an escape. I stopped any chance of that by kicking her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her. Now you're probably wondering how this leads up to getting chased by men, and how I joined up with the women. That part comes now.

I heard more people approaching, and I looked at the women, "Let's go." I said as I picked up Maiden, throwing her over my shoulder and doing the sensible thing…. I ran. The rest followed soon passing me up, and I knew that I was going to be a part of this crew no matter what, by the way they exchanged glances as they ran.

Anyways skip a few scenes, we made it to their ship, I ran and just hit a button I had on me, my own ship starting up. I throw Maiden onto the floor, and close the entry way. It was a pretty common ship, so I almost knew where everything was. In about ten minutes we were free from enemy fire as we flew off, this is when they decided to Introduce themselves.


	2. Learning the names!

(All creators of the pictures shown on here will be given credit.)

 _ **Chapter2: Introductions**_

They all surrounded me as I reloaded my guns, they looked me up and down, before huddling to talk to themselves, I was panting from the running, I stood there waiting for them to address me. They slowly turned around, I felt slightly scared, and their expressions did little to comfort me.

"Hello, my name is Sushun," the Hylotl said, holding out her hand (fin?) I hesitantly took it, actually taking in her features.

( username:Eskerra)

She was cute, to say the least and she had a warm smile, "welcome aboard." She finished, as she waited for the rest of them to finish their introductions.

The glitch was next, "Hello, my name is J.1.N.X., but everyone calls me Jinx. Pleased to meet you." She said shaking my hand that I still had extended, she seemed to be happy, I don't know why though, I'm not that special.

(Mixture of the two, first ones body, seconds head, First artist:Spineavenue, Second artist: Flamingsparkledragon. )

The Apex was after her, shaking my hand enthusiastically, she had a firm grip, and a tight bo- oops, inner pervert talking. "My name is Christa,"

( Username: HolyNiwa)

I smiled and nodded, tipping my hat to her, which caused her to blush, I don't know why though.

And Last but not least we had the human, her grip was strong, it seemed she was trying to break my hand, but I survived it, "Names Lexi, I nodded at this and she finally let me go.

( username:Baranha)

"Well, my name is Tock, don't ask me why, cause I really don't know, but uhh yeah, so ummmm where do I sleep?" I ask looking around the place again, Maiden passed out. Sushun leads me to a room that is right across from hers, and waves her arm around it, "here is your new home." I thank her and walk in dropping all of my important gear on the floor, and plopping face first on the bed.


End file.
